op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dud Finley
Dud Finley, better known by his alias "Dredge", is a mercenary who operates mostly in the East Blue, though he is known to travel so long as the payment is high enough. He prefers being hired for murder, though he is known to take the occasional odd job. Appearance General Appearance Most of his face is rarely seen - Dredge wears a heavy, full-body garb that keeps most of his true identity hidden. Beneath the black cloth and leather, most of his body is covered in burn scars as a result of his childhood. He is never seen without both of his shortswords on his person, rather clearly to be seen, along with a variety of infiltration tools. Personality Short, succinct, and to the point - little is known about Dredge as a person other than that he takes his job rather seriously. With an extremely low rate of failure, he likes to think himself a reliable, and straightforward individual. Encountering him is either in one of two manners - either you're hiring him, and he speaks just enough to confirm details, or he's been hired against you, in which case you'll likely never hear a peep from him. Character Background Dredge was born in Shells Town to a family of merchants. Though he had a relatively normal early life, his family was *extremely* competitive, and often utilized black market contacts in order to beat the competition. This resulted in deep-seated hatred of the FInley family, as they were beginning to put many other local shops out of business with slashed prices and the availability of goods. The shop was set ablaze when Dud was 14, when a shopkeep competitor willing to do the deed had been informed the family would be away on a trip. Sadly, the information was quite falsified - Dud was the lone survivor of the fire, as the rest of his family slept in the basement of the shop, which collapsed on top of them amidst the blaze. Dud, having always hated caves, holes, and the underground in general refused to sleep down there, and always curled up on a few sacks of coffee beans or whatever was available in the main shop floor after hours. Due to this, he was able to make it out in time. The competitor was never caught by the authorities, but Dud had watched him flee the scene after the arson. Within weeks, after taking up a job at another local business, he used his meager savings to buy a knife. In the middle of the night, he snuck onto the arsonist's property and slit his throat in his sleep, before covering the body in stab wounds. No one suspected the fourteen year old, everyone thought someone was loose in town killing the competition still. Dud was seen as a victim. So, using this advantage, Dud hatched a plan. Over the period of a year, he compiled evidence, murdered a few more business owners, and readied a case. On his sixteenth birthday, he submitted a case to the local Marines - and by the looks of it, it seemed without a doubt that another local, Gregory Dunn, was the perpetrator of the, at this point, six homicides, not including the arson and resulting murders. Dud was given a share of the bounty for the Shells Town Killer, and left the town, beginning anew in a world of hired blades. Character History - Aspects # No Fear of Death # Persistent # No Mercy Abilities Poisons Expert Through years of study, Dredge has learned to use poisons in conjunction with bladed weapons to ensure that even normally non-fatal wounds will kill. He keeps vials of poison on his person, as well as antidote hidden within his cloak in case he is accidentally dosed. Fighting Style One-Shot Strike Dredge is not a fighter of high stamina - but he has incredibly high stopping power. Through the usage of his blinding speed and precision, he identifies an opportunity and defeats the opponent in a single blow. He is not suited for extended combat and prefers hit-and-run tactics, using poisoned dual shortswords to dig into the opponent's vitality. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Category:Non-Player Characters